the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Onna Kenderson
Onna Kenderson is the school nurse taking a vacation along with her former classes 4-A and 7-B. And along with the students and few faculty members, she's whisked away to the Lost World Eden, also augmented to be years younger than she was before. She's a rather clumsy cruise attendant. She is also a pretty amazing person when it comes to first aid. Characteristics *'Name': Onna Kenderson *'Age': 22 years (chronollogically 38) *'Hair': Dark Red with blue streaks, (formerly graying light brown) *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Romance novels, Stuffed animals, Kay (secretly in the beginning), her boobs (proud of them), Kay (love interest) *'Dislikes': Her own klutziness, being unable to tell her feelings to a boy, the various scary creatures in the Lost World Eden *'Family': Father, Mother, and a Big Brother Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Onna was a Caucasian woman of 38 years of age. Her figure was showing signs of sagging, with her Dark Brown hair beginning to grey early and becoming dry, but kept in a ponytail with a pink bow and had bangs framing her face. She had brown eyes hidden behind glasses. Her attire when she was leaving at the airport was a blue long-sleeved shirt with blue buttons, and underneath she wore a white long-sleeved top as well. She had a blue dress skirt, ending at her knees and black pantyhose. She had a pink scarf on at the time, and had brown shoes on. After her trip to the Lost World Eden, her physical being had been regressed back to a 22 year old woman, as well as enhanced greatly. Her body is slender and physically fit, with stronger legs, tighter heart-shaped buttocks, thin tightened waist and a flat stomach. But her biggest physical enhancement is her F-cup breasts, which she comments that when she was at 23 her breasts were C-Cup. Her hair had also changed from graying light brown to soft and bouncy Dark Red with two blue streaks going down from her bangs to her back. LW Attire Background Onna Kenderson is the only female nurse of Ski Snow High, and is the eldest daughter of her family, which consisted of a Mother, Father, and younger brother in his teens. Even from teenage to adulthood at the age of almost 40, she has been something of a klutz. Onna used to go to an all-girls high school as a freshman and had shared a room with the person she admired, her senior, Tabitha. The two were extremely close friends to the point Onna developed some affection towards her. Even when Onna was younger, she showed her usual clumsy habits and Tabitha warned her about being so clumsy everywhere. When Tabitha told Onna she wanted to study and work in the field of medicine, Onna stated she too would study and work in the same field. Before she could, she had failed the test 16 times and when she finally passed the test, she met Tabitha after 3 whole years; though they worked in different places with Tabitha working in a hospital and Onna working at Ski Snow High School as the school nurse. Despite the warming reunion between the two, Onna still retained her usual habits and when she forgot her lab coat, which was part of the school uniform, Tabitha then kindly offers her one, as she had a spare one. At the senior graduation of 4-A and 7-B, she immediately went on vacation for the summer break, but invited Tabitha along with her. Before the flight, Onna had clumsily spilt a beverage on Motoko Yurasi, a fellow worker at the school, begging for forgiveness. She is later seen rushing off with her equipment, more than likely to get ready to go on the flight with the others. After the strange storm and the light flash, she awoke in a strange snow-covered forest along with Shiro. She didn’t recognize him as Shiro Mariya, as he had become taller, muscled, his hair different… but became flustered as he was completely naked. It became even more embarrassing for her as she realized she was naked as well. But embarrassment had to be put aside, as they were in the middle of snowy weather and a similar environment, and had taken shelter in a cave with pools in it. Though once she got her reflection, she had seen she had aged down to 23, as well as become physically more fit than when she was at that age before… as well as sporting E-cup breasts for some odd reason. However, curiosity was peeked more as they had come across a hunter named Bato, a member of the Southern Aqua Tribe. He greeted them quite friendly, as he explained to the two that he had met someone similar to them and was residing in his village. However, before things could be explained, she was attacked mercilessly by a Snow Leopard-Bear,as she was forcefully shaken around and thrown into the cold snow. She was screeching as it done so, losing all her energy to even walk. However, Bato easily killed the beast, and said they would gain a lot of meat from it, as well as fur for some makeshift clothing for the two. But before that could happen, he and Onna were taken by what he described as an Iron Black Demon. Though afterwards, she and Bato were saved by not only Shiro and Siku (another member of the Tribe) but a transformed Riley as well, she stated she couldn't walk only to be immediately carried by him. Once at the village, they have recovered, while Onna gets dressed, but she had continued to cry relentlessly. She began to utter her complaints, saying she failed the employment 16 times and though she finally passed, she couldn’t get a boyfriend after all these years, and then suddenly this incident happened. Riley decided it would be best to have a rest and after they done so, they would leave the village to look for the others. However, the next day, they had bore witnessed to an Inferno Empire battle ship against a Northern Aqua Tribe ship, of which Riley had jumped in to intervene as well as to save the Princess of the Tribe, Yue. After the battle ended, and Riley being celebrated as a hero and a gift from the Gods, though some viewed his existence and the others as a curse and warning. Riley had decided to go find the Cave where he awoke in this world, with the insistence of Yue, whom was looking for the secrets of Lost Tech. The next morning, Onna noticed how amazing Riley was in being able to do such things like suriving in the forest, or using the Square Search to help others lead to their group. As he said it was Shiro who taught him, she also states how smart Shiro has to have been. Whilst Shiro and Akira went to talk, Onna began getting extremely scared of a Flying Lemur, but as it didn't harm her and only played with her, she quickly befriends it, calling it Momo due to how fluffy and soft he was compared to a peach. However, Momo begins to screech in fear after another Black Iron Demon had arrived at the scene, ready to attack them. They were saved by a black and gray Owl Bear arriving on the scene as the two charged at each other and engaged in battle. Ultimately, the Owl Bear is hurt and the Iron Demon is about to attack them, until a Buzzfang (similar to a Saber-Toothed Tiger) appears and attacks the Iron Demon, pushing them both off a cliff. Everyone is saved and the Owl Bear is hurting badly, but the whole scenario caused Onna to urinate from sheer fear. As the seven (Riley, Shiro, Onna, Yue, Siku, and his sister, Nutha) regroup, along with Riley treating the Owl Bear’s injuries, Onna begins to have a slight breakdown, saying they're all going to die. However, Riley retains his determination, reminds them of what they have back home; families and friends, and as such, they did not have the luxury to just give up so easily. He assured them all that he would help them, even if he had to carrying them along the way. Onna was sullen as she listened to him, possibly even regretting what she had said. Onna awoke up early after the nights’ sleep and went to clean herself using one of the cave’s inner heated pools, where Riley accidentally saw her naked. Though embarrassed, she apologized for what she said the day before and climbed up on a rock, smiling at him and thanking him for saving her. However, the pool opened underneath her, sucking her in, as they all saw where she fell into: the cave that Riley had awoke in. After getting dressed, and everyone looking around, they discovered Vox: a Photonic Super-Computer Library Class. They had learned that the world they were in were ruled by six nations: Aqua Tribes, Gaia Kingdom, Inferno Empire, Sky Nomads, Thunder Crop, and Metal Clan. And that an 800 year war had been going on for dominance, caused by the Inferno Empire and the Thunder Corp working together, uncovering long Lost Tech to turn the tide of the war. After much,Onna became the Medic for the Grant Group, later called the Guardians, once they settled in an abandoned City complex nestled in a land in the Gaia Kingdom. Personality Onna is an extremely clumsy character, noticeably failing the Medical Nurse exam 16 times. She's easily confused by both words and people's actions and has a tendency to tripping over a lot. When it comes to things like love, she seems to be really confused and unsure on what she's doing. Despite being bewildered, she's an affectionate, caring person who always tries to look after others. She's been shown not able to argue with others as Kyouko Nakayama displayed after being accused for lying. Onna has a similar personality to Riley Grant's since she's got a strong, determined side that she hadn't displayed previously before coming to the island. She thinks about others before herself and is considered the nurse of the group. Her kindness makes her rather popular among the others, mostly the guys, as they regard her highly. Despite her clumsiness, the other survivors see her in a way that was the complete opposite what she was at home. Onna's determined side is shown as she risks her own life to save others and help others on numerous occasions, namely Shiro Mariya and Momoka Kirino. She is very humble and has little confidence in herself, except ironically in her breasts' size after her augmentation. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Augmented Human': Although despite her being superhuman, Onna is afraid of fighting and does her best not to hurt others. But when she does, she comically doesn't hold back, and acts like a schoolgirl who was almost kidnapped in an attempted to be raped in a gang. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' Skills *'Medicine and Psychology': As Onna has knowledge on medicines and how to apply them, as well as basic first aid, her most important role in the group is being a nurse and people are seen usually going to her for treatment. She also has shown to have a strong determination on helping others and trying to save them despite not necessarily being strong. Not only has she displayed skill in physically treating wounds, but she also has been shown to excel in treating people mentally, stopping other characters from having a breakdown or feeling depressed numerous times. Equipment *'Outfits' *'Medpack' *'Regenerative Healing Field Generator' *'Small Pistol' Relationships Gallery Onna Kenderson, LW and past Appearance.JPG|Before and After Onna Kenderson anatomy.JPG|Anatomy Onna Kenderson, Swimsuit and W'out Jacket.JPG|Swimsuit and Without Jacket onna_kenderson__cloak_and_formal_attire_by_stoneman85-dc8h0q3.jpg|Cloak and Formal Dress Onna's Weaponry.JPG|Weaponry Voice Actor Lia Sargent Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Grant Group Category:Augmented Humans Category:Guardians (group) Category:Medics Category:Supporters